


War of the Creepypastas

by LadyRedHeart



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Cringe, F/M, Yes that is the only tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedHeart/pseuds/LadyRedHeart
Summary: An old story I wrote in 6th grade about a group of kids who meet several creepypasta characters and join together with them to defeat Zalgo. The story is unfinished and never will be finished, but you can enjoy it (and laugh at it) anyway. It has not been edited from its original version.





	1. Chapter 1

“What are you talking about?”  
“I met, like a small agency just us and some others.” I answered.  
“But, Mark, what would we investigate?” asks my best friend, Jack Salzar. He’s got brown, spiky hair, and dark brown spencer to match. He’s big, but it’s mostly muscle. He told me he works out periodically, not so much that he’s a jerk about it, but not too little, so that he doesn’t get fit. He’s about 5’ 6”, towering a few inches over my 5’ 3”. I’ve known him for 6 years, since 1st grade.  
“Just, strange things, like paranormal things, extraterrestrial things, oh!” I said, a sudden thought hitting into my head. “What are those...scary stories...um...oh! Creepypastas! Yeah, those! Come on! Please?” I pleaded, making a pouty face. Jack glanced at my face, and shook his head.  
“Oh, alright.” he said, giving in. “I’ll think about it. Maybe I could make a list of people to ask.” We reached his house, because it was on the same path from school as mine. “Well, gotta go!” he said, running up to his door. His house was small and blue, with a plain white door, and a window next to it, where his cat meowed at him from the other side, perched on a couch, which could be seen through the window. I continued on my way, reaching my house.  
My house was just white, with a faded, brown, wooden porch, leading up to a screen door, with a fancy green and white door, with a glass oval stretching from the top to the bottom, with a swirling flower design engraved upon it.  
My porch had a old, creaky swing that me and my sister, Judy, would swing on when we were waiting to get in the car to go somewhere, or when our parents told us we HAD to go outside and play. It was currently absently swinging in the wind. At the other end of the porch were four black chairs.  
Before I walked in, I grabbed the newspaper sitting on the sidewalk leading up to my porch, which was covered in Judy’s crude chalk drawings. She wanted to be an artist when she grew up, and, being a pretty good one myself, I decided to teach her on the weekends, which she enjoyed.  
I walked in the door, and looked around at the living room. It had a loveseat directly in front of me on the left wall, and a couch leaning on the wall next to me. The TV was sitting on its shelf in front of me, along with my blu-ray player and my XBOX 360.  
I usually arrived before my parents, and always before my sister, and since I finished my homework at school, decided to play some Minecraft, which was one of my favorite games.  
I winded through my kitchen, which was connected to my living room, no door. It had green walls, which matched the metal chairs with green seat cushions. The chairs and table were pushed against the corner, which we pulled out when we ate supper in the kitchen, but we usually ate in the living room, with our parents on the couch, and us eating on the towel on the floor, with us watching a TV show, like Once Upon A Time, or Agents of SHIELD, or Modern Family. Sometimes, my mom, dad and Judy would watch The Voice, but I found it boring, so I didn’t watch it with them.  
I went through the back hallway, into my room, which was the first room down the hall, with the back bathroom at the end farthest from the kitchen, and the laundry room at the end the closest to the kitchen.  
As I walked into my room, I immediately went to my computer on the other side of my room. My room had gray painted walls, with posters scattered all over, like a poster of a map of Skyrim. I had a small closet, where I had my two plastic crates of Legos, and my toy chest, full of Nerf guns and other toy weapons, along with other toys. I had a pretty big TV sitting on a shelf next to the closet. On the other side of my closet was my bookshelf, full with books. Sitting along the wall on the right of my door was my gray dresser. It had 6 drawers, one for my pants, one for my shorts, one for my pajamas, one for my socks and underwear, one for clothes that didn’t fit me yet that we were saving for later, and one that was just basically a junk drawer, a place for stuff that I couldn’t find a home for anywhere else. I had a loft bed, which was basically a bunk bed, but with only the top bunk. sitting under it was my computer. I jumped into my spinning chair, and turned my computer on. After about a minute, it turned on, making that weird noise computers make when they turn on, and I started up Minecraft. I signed in with my Mojang account, and opened up my survival world, simply named “Survival.” It loaded up the world, dropping me at where I last stopped. I was in my house, about to fight some enemies to get some experience. As I watched the square sun sink below the horizon, I readied my diamond sword, and my purple, shimmering, enchanted bow, with the power and flame enchantments. My iron armor also shimmered purple, with enchantments such as different types of protection, and feather falling.  
I looked out at the dark sky sprinkled with stars, and looked upon the dark plains, seeing creepers and spiders crawling about here and there.  
Night had arrived.  
I rushed out, swinging at everything I could see. I dodged explosions, and weaved through spiders. I sat there for a second, searching for more mobs, when I heard a ‘hisssssss’ behind me. I turned around just as a swelled creeper exploding, flinging me back, and leaving a crater behind, blocks of dirt hovering in it. I kept fighting.  
And then I found an Enderman.  
It was walking around, carrying a block of dirt. The tall, dark purple creature was the stuff of nightmares. It would, thankfully, only attack if you looked in its eyes, but once you did, it attacks hard.  
It teleports around, teleporting behind you to get a quick hit at your back, so you can’t fight back as easily. Their attack and health was also very high.  
But, there was a couple of tricks you could use to fight one of them.  
If you wore a pumpkin on your head, they wouldn’t attack you if you looked them in the eyes. I never understood that. They will attack if you attack them, though.  
They were also three blocks tall, and, since you are only two blocks tall, if you stand directly under a block, they can’t see you at all, even if you attack them.  
I ran right up to one, and hit it, getting the advantage of the first strike. It turned around, shaking like it was having a seizure, mouth wide open. I attacked again, and it teleported back, but to where I could still see it in the distance. It teleported again, so I turned around, getting hit by the enderman, but only once. I struck again, it teleporting away once more, but then it came back, so I turned around again, and struck one last time, ending its life, the enderman giving off one last shriek.  
It dropped an ender pearl, which was needed to get to the End, where the Ender Dragon was. But I wasn’t really focusing on it, because something was wrong. I could still hear the enderman screaming, even though it was dead. I picked up the ender pearl, still listening to the horrible shriek. It wasn’t as loud as it was when you kill an enderman, but I could still hear it, it just being a quiet noise.  
I decided to ignore it, and headed back to my house, me now having enough experience to enchant my sword with a level 30 enchantment, the highest level you can put on anything.  
I went to my enchantment table, surrounded by bookshelves, strange symbols floating from the bookshelves to the table, increasing the table’s power. I went into the enchantment menu, and placed my diamond sword on it, bringing up three enchantments, all in unintelligible writing, so I wouldn’t know what the enchantment would be until I got it. There was a level 20, a level 16, and, the one I was going for, a level 30. I selected the level 30, and the diamond sword turned into a glowing purple-blue sword. I picked the sword back up, and checked out the enchantments. It had Unbreaking, Knockback, and Fire Aspect, all of which were pretty good enchantments, so I was happy.  
I decided to stand there for a moment, to see if I could still hear the noise of the enderman. It was gone, but there was something new that had taken its place.  
Instead of the shriek of the enderman, there was a noise that sounded like static. It was low, but I could tell that it was steadily growing. I went outside to see if I could find a source, and when I went outside, the static grew louder. I climbed the ladder on the side of my house, leading me to the roof, where I usually shot arrow at enemies with my bow. I looked around for a source, but I couldn’t find anything.  
Until I saw a figure in the distance.  
Sitting on a big hill in the distance, sitting in the red light of the morning, was a figure. It must’ve been another player. But, that wasn’t possible, because I was in single player. I went into my menu, and checked the player list, but it said it was only me. I looked back at the mountain, and the figure was gone. Did I just imagine it? I decided that I had, and it was nothing.  
But then I saw him again.  
And he was closer this time.  
He was standing closer to my house, but still pretty far from my house, not close enough to see clearly enough, but the light of morning was brightening the map, and he was becoming clearer. Once it was bright enough, I could tell that he was looking down, so I couldn’t see his face. But it had Steve’s skin. I opened the chat bar, and typed Who are you? I waited for a little while, but he didn’t respond.  
How are you here, but not in the player list? How did you get into my single player map? I typed. Still no response. I climbed down my ladder, and slowly started to walk towards him. As I got closer, the static noise got louder, which must’ve meant he was the source of the static. After I came closer by a few blocks, I stopped, because then he started coming towards me. The static noise was so loud, it was starting to hurt my ears.  
He stopped when he was only a couple of block away from me, the static noise at a piercing volume. He looked up, and I saw his face.  
And I screamed.  
The game crashed, and I was booted back to my desktop. Any other time this happened, I would just open it back up, reload the world, and everything would be okay. But not this time.  
This time, I was frozen in fear. Frozen in fear at what I had seen in the face of that Steve-no, that couldn’t have been Steve, not with those eyes.  
Those terrifying eyes.  
Those terrifying, bright, glowing, white eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

That was...no...it couldn’t be. He doesn’t exist...right?  
I step away from the computer, deciding not to play anymore. I decide to watch TV. I turn it on, and I start the random channel game. The random channel game is where i go into the guide, close my eyes, and scroll through the channels, stopping without looking. It usually helped me find new shows to watch.  
This time, I stopped on BBC, which I think stands for British Broadcasting Channel. I sat down and watched what was on. It was about an alien who traveled around in a blue box with a human companion to fight other aliens. It was actually pretty good!  
I watch for a while, then I hear the door open, which meant my dad was home. My dad works at Hastings, but my mom works in another town as a radiology technologist, so she gets home around 6:00, and my dad gets home around 3:30, which means I arrive first, since I get home at around 3:00.  
“You here, Mark?” he calls out.  
“Yes, I’m here.” I call back.  
“Where are you?” He asks.  
“My room.” I answer.  
“Is your homework done?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good.” He says, and I hear him go into his room to change out of his Hastings shirt. I go back to watching TV. After a while, my phone rings. It plays my favorite song, “Honey, I’m Good.” I listen to it for a bit before I answer the phone.  
“Hello?” I ask.  
“Stop.” a deep voice answered.  
“What?” I asked, confused. “What are you talking about? Who are you?”  
“You’ll regret it.” the voice continued, ignoring my questions. I started getting angry.  
“Whatever you are are talking about, you can’t tell me what to do, especially since I don’t even know who you are!” I tell the voice angrily.  
“You’ll pay for it.” the voice said, and they hung up. Confused and angry, I put the phone back on my dresser, and sit back down in my comfy black chair that I call my “gaming chair”. It basically a chair that sits directly on the ground, and can rock, and can be folded up for storage by pulling the top section of the chair from the bottom part, which is attached by velcro. I can them fold it forward, and fit it in between my shelf of games and my hamper.  
It can also be hooked up with a game system, like my XBOX 360, and if I do that, then whatever music or noises come from the game will instead come from the speakers on the side, so I can hear it more clearly, and I can adjust the volume of the full noise or just the background noise by adjusting the knobs on the sides.  
After a few moments, the phone rang again. I got up, angry again, and I picked up the phone, answering it by yelling.  
“I said I can do whatever I want!” I yelled.  
“Woah man, chill out.” said the voice on the other end, but it wasn’t the voice that had called me before. It was Jack. “What was that about?” he asked. I told him about the phone call and what had happened in Minecraft, and when I was done, he was silent for a moment, probably thinking it over. Then, he spoke again.  
“I was probably just a prank call. I wouldn’t worry about it” he assured me. “ I also bet the Herobrine thing was just a hacker.” I relaxed. He was probably right. It was nothing.  
“Anyway,” Jack started. “do you want to hear some good news?”  
“Sure.” I said, hoping to take my mind off of things. “What’s the good news?”  
“I got the team ready.” he told me. I smiled.  
“You mean, you got some people?” I asked.  
“Yes.” he answered. “I asked John, Josh, Amy, Lucy, and Sam. I picked them because sam is into those creepypastas, John loves Sci-Fi things, like time travel and aliens, and Josh does, too. And I picked Amy and Lucy because Sam would feel weird by herself, the only girl, and because they’re really smart. I called them up, explained the idea, and they all agreed, but some took more time to convince than others. What do you think?” he asked me. I thought about it for a moment, and realized he had picked some good people.  
“Sounds great!” I told him. “Tell them we will meet on Saturday at my house at around noon for the first meeting. Give them my address and my number so they can call if they need to pick a different time.”  
“Great!” he responded. “See ya on Saturday!” he said, hanging up. I put the phone back on my dresser, smiling, almost forgetting what had happened before that call.  
Almost.


	3. Chapter 3

That Saturday, we all met at my house at 1:00, instead of noon, because Amy and Lucy had to pick a different time.  
Fortunately, they all lived close by, or at least, not very far, so they could all just walk to my house.  
I was sitting at my kitchen table, waiting for them, a notebook in front of me, open to the first page, to get ready to write down the information about this group that we would discuss that day.  
I waited for a few minutes before I heard a knock on the door--I didn’t have a doorbell. I ran to the door, and opened it, finding Jack at the door, the first one to arrive. He walked in, looking around, grinning.  
“Am I the first one here?” he asked. I nodded. “Cool!” he said, walking to the kitchen, and sitting in one of the chairs.  
I decided to sit on the loveseat near the door and wait, so I could get to the door faster. After about a minute, there was another knock. I sprang up, and opened the door. Standing there was Josh and John.  
You could tell they were twins, but you could barely tell the difference between them. They both had blonde hair, and they were moderately tall. They had tan skin, because they were played outside a lot, but weren’t really into sports.  
I could tell the difference between them, but only barely, since John was a little bit taller, and Josh had green eyes, while John had blue.  
Josh was wearing his favorite camouflage jacket over a black Nike shirt. John was wearing a green Nike shirt. They were both wearing jeans.  
“Hey Mark.” John said. “This sounds like a fun thing.” They walked in and sat at the kitchen table. I was about to close the door when a hand pushed against it, pushing it back open again.  
“Wait!” a voice said. I looked at where it was coming from, and found Amy standing there. She had red hair, and wore a black t-shirt with a purple jacket over it, along with jeans. She had a thin figure, but was about average height, which was about an inch taller than me.  
“Hey, Amy.” I said, opening the door all the way. She came in.  
“Hey. Where do I sit?” she said, kind of quietly. She was actually kind of shy. She looked around at my living room.  
“Just go sit at the kitchen table.” I told her, pointing to the kitchen. She nodded, and walked over and sat down. I closed the door, and sat on the couch, waiting for Lucy and Sam.  
After a few minutes, the doorbell rang. I got up, and opened the door. Standing there was a surprised Lucy. She was leaning towards the door bell, her finger a few inches from the doorbell.  
“Wow. That was fast.” she said, which explained the brief confused face.  
“I was sitting on this couch waiting.” I said, gesturing to the couch. “Come in, and sit at the table. We’ve only got one other person left before we can start.” I said, closing the door behind Lucy. I looked at her, since I had actually not see her in a while. She had long blonde hair, and she was wearing a purple shirt with peace signs on it, along with jeans like everyone else. She had glasses that were purple on the brims, with black around the eyes. She walked over to the table, and sat down. I walked back over to the couch and sat down, waiting for the last arrival, Sam.  
After about a minute, the doorbell rang once again, and I walked over and opened it, and I saw Sam standing at the door.  
Sam was wearing a shirt with a picture of her favorite show, “Attack on Titan”. She had a jacket on over it, which also had designs of “The Nightmare Before Christmas” on it. She was wearing black sweatpants. She had dark brown hair, which made it look black when it wasn’t in the light. She had matching dark, chocolate-brown eyes that at first glance, without looking carefully, made her eyes look just black with her pupil looking like it’s the only thing there besides the white of her eyes. But, as she told me, they were brown.  
“Hey, Mark.” she said. She walked in, and I closed the door behind her. “This sounds like it’ll be pretty fun, especially if it involves creepypastas.”  
“Well, go on into the kitchen, take a seat, and we’ll get started.” I said, directing her to the kitchen. I followed her, and sat down next to her, grabbing the notebook.  
“Okay, let’s get started.” I said. I opened the notebook, and turned to the first page. On it I had already written all of the members’ names, and written down their interests. I had already decided on jobs based on interests. I told them their jobs. I was captain, which everybody agreed with. Sam was in charge of making a book of all the creepypastas she knows, so we have it for reference. John and Josh would be in charge of making a book of alien sightings, but only ones that seems legitimate, okay?” I asked them sternly. They nodded in agreement. “And Lucy, Jack, and Amy will help them with those things, and help come up with more ideas for the group. Is everyone good with the jobs?” I asked. Everyone voiced their agreement. I breathed a sigh of relief. I was hoping they would all agree. “Now, then, all we need is a name. Any ideas?” I asked. Everyone was silent, until Amy raised her hand. I called on her, and she started speaking.  
“Well, we are going to investigate strange phenomena, right?” she asked.  
“Right.” I said.  
“Then, our name has to have something that includes that. How about Unnatural Investigations Agency, or U.I.A.?” she asked. Everyone agreed. “Good. Anything else?” Amy asked.  
“Nope, that’s all.” I answered. “Now let’s get to work on those notebooks.”


	4. Chapter 4

That’s what we did. I helped Sam with the creepypasta notebook at her request.  
They all left at around 4, to get back home for supper.  
Later that night, I was getting ready to get tucked into bed, after I had already finished brushing my teeth, getting a drink and going to the bathroom before bed, so I didn’t have to get up during the night, and kissed my sister goodnight, and told my parents goodnight. I climbed up the steps of my loft bed, and jumped off the top step into bed, covering myself with my giant, thick, black and grey comforter, which is what they called my blanket. The light was already off, and I welcomed the darkness as I settled into bed. But, there was still moonlight coming through my window, giving my room a dull light. I closed my eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.  
***  
It was a while before a noise woke me up. It was a few bumps in my room. I jerked awake, startled by the loud noises. I looked around my room, looking for what could have made the noise. But, I found nothing. But, the feeling that something was in the room was still there. I decided to ignore it, and I laid back down into my bed. I fell asleep once more, but not for long.  
I woke up once more, but this time, I was not alone in my bed.  
Standing on the ladder was a man, who looked about 14 or 15, who had the ugliest and more horrifying face I had ever seen.  
His face was paper white, with his eyes wide open, staring at me, unblinking. Then, I realized he had no eyelids, which meant he couldn’t blink. His mouth was the scariest part of all. He was smiling, but against his will. The skin around his mouth was cut open, revealing the teeth and gums and skin underneath, causing him to be permanently smile.  
He stared at me, waiting. I felt a scream rising in my throat, about to burst, but, seeming to know it was coming, he raised a finger up to his lips, and spoke with a quiet voice.  
“Shhhh.” he said. He then lowered his finger, and spoke again. He spoke three words that for some reason chilled my bones to the core, and brought with it fear and malice.  
“Go to sleep.”  
He leaped at me, raising his left arm, revealing a sharp kitchen knife, covered in a dark red substance. I tensed up, ready to scream for my life out of reflex, even though it would make no difference whatsoever. I braced for what I knew was coming. Everything seemed to be in slow motion.  
But, just before the blade reached me, ending me, another blade came out of nowhere and sliced across his chest, stopping his lunge at me. He looked at the blade that had sliced him, and he was suddenly pulled off the bed, down the ladder, and was accompanied by a girl’s voice.  
“I finally found you!” The voice was definitely a girl’s, but it was full of malice, and anger.  
After the man was pulled off the bed, I looked over the side of the bed at who was attacking him. I saw a girl that looked about the same age as the man, but her face was covered by a white mask with the mouth and eyes cuts out, and black taking it’s place.  
“I found you!” she cried again. “And now I will get my revenge!” she said, grabbing her blade and swinging at him. He leapt back, and stared at the girl.  
“Oh, it’s you!” he said, his voice full of glee, despite the fact she was trying to kill him. “How are you doing?” he asked.  
“Shut up!” the girl screamed, lunging at him. He stepped to the side, and she crashed into the wall, but she quickly turned back around, running at him once more. She swung, and her blade connected, slicing the man’s face, drawing some blood. He wiped his face, trying to wipe away the blood, but it was still flowing steadily.  
“Did you like the mask?” the man asked, still not seeming to care that she was trying to kill him. The girl was trying really hard to kill him, though. She yelled and ran at him, tackling him, crashing through the window, out into the night. The girl’s cries slowly faded away. I sat there, speechless. It was then that I realized who I had just met.  
I just met Jeff the Killer and Jane the Killer.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, I recalled what had happened to my friends, after calling them over for an emergency group meeting.  
I explained what had happened when my mom came in asking what the noises were and seeing the broken window. She had called the police after I had described what had happened, and I had to sit there are recall all that had happened to the police. After about an hour, they left, thanking us for the information of this killer, as they had been looking for him for a while.  
After I described what had happened for the third time to my friends, they were speechless. Amy was the first one to speak up.  
“Well, I was going to tell you about what had happened to me, but it doesn’t compare to what happened to you.” she told me.  
“Doesn’t matter. Tell me anyway!” I said.  
“Okay.” she answered. “Weird things have been happening to us, too. I got an email from an anonymous source, with a document called ‘Smile’.” she explained.  
“Please tell me you didn’t open it!” I asked nervously.  
“Of course not!” she sputtered. “Why would I open an email from someone I don’t know?”  
“Um, that’s not the reason why I don’t want you to open it.” I said.  
“I know.” she answered. “I’m just saying.” she said, leaning back into the chair.  
“Anything else?” I asked the group. Josh raised his hand. “Yes, Josh?” I asked, gesturing to him.  
“We got a game in the mail from our cousin in college who got it from his roommate.” he told us. I looked at them skeptically.  
“What was the game?” I asked. Josh wouldn’t look me in the eyes. “Josh,” I pressed. “What was the name of the game?” Josh looked down, then he finally looked back up to me. He took a deep breath and spoke.  
“Majora’s Mask.”  
We erupted into conversation. I had to yell a couple of times before everyone quieted down. I looked back to Josh.  
“Who gave it to him?” I asked. Josh took another deep breath before he spoke again.  
“Jadusable.”  
We erupted into conversation again. It took me a little while to quiet them down once again. I waited a few moments, then looked at Josh.  
“What did you do with the game?” I asked them.  
“I put it in a box and covered it with duct tape. I wrote a note on it that says ‘DO NOT OPEN NO MATTER WHAT!’” he told us. I sat there silent for a moment.  
“I think that’s good enough.” I told them. “So, the creepypastas are attacking us?” I asked. Everyone nodded hesitantly.  
Then there was a knock at the door, making us jump. I got up, with everyone doing the same, and walked to the door. I wasn’t really expecting anybody, but I decided to answer it anyway. I opened the door.  
And something long and black wrapped around my throat.


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn’t breathe. I tried, but air couldn’t reach my lungs. I clawed at my throat, trying to get whatever was strangling me to let go. I tried to look at what was gripping me, but all I could see was black pants. I twisted around to look at my friends, and they all had horrified looks on their faces. I twisted back around, my lungs burning, and felt myself being lifted up. My feet left the ground, and as the thing lifted me up, my eyes drifted past white arms and a crisp clean black suit. When I stopped, I wanted to scream.  
I was staring at a paper white face that had no facial features whatsoever. It looked kind of like a materialized ghost. It terrified me. My vision started to go dark. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam pick up a vase, and throw it at the creature, but the creature ducked out of the way, and I started to black out.  
“What is all this racket?” I heard a voice yell, but it sounded muffled and far away. Then I realized it was my mom’s voice. The creature looked, I think, at where her voice had come from, the sound of her footsteps following. the creature looked back at me, and dropped me to the floor. My mom came in right before the creature ran out the door. I heard my mother cry out in surprise, and I blacked out.  
***  
“So, what did you tell the doctor?” Sam asked me.  
We were sitting in the doctor’s office’s waiting room, while my mom was talking to the doctor about what had happened when I had blacked out.  
“I told him that a man arrived at the door, and started strangling me. I told them Sam threw the vase at him, and when he heard my mom coming, he ran off.” I told them. They stared at me for a few moments. I looked back nervously. “What?” I asked.  
Sam spoke up. “Uh, Mark?” she started.  
“Yeah?” I responded.  
“Do you know what attacked you?” She asked me, frowning. I tried to recall, but the blackout and loss of oxygen made me forget all but one detail.  
“I was attacked and being choked by a long, black...thing. I don’t know what it was.” I said, looking at them. They were looking at each other nervously. I was getting frustrated. “What?” I asked angrily. “What attacked me?” Sam finally met my gaze, and she spoke, and what she said made my entire body shudder in fear.  
“Mark, you were attacked by Slenderman.” she said. I stared at them for a moment, shocked. Then, I grinned.  
“Oh, I get it.” I said, giving them surprised looks. “I get it. You’re trying to freak me out by saying I was attacked by Slenderman after all the things that have been happening to us recently. I get it.” I said, chuckling. “Now, really, what attacked me?” I asked seriously. They all just stared at me, silent. My grin fell, realizing they were telling the truth.  
“Oh, my god.” I said, realizing I was one of the few people to survive an encounter with Slenderman.  
Just then, my mom walked through the door, thanking the doctor for his help. She turned to us, the door closing behind her. She looked at me worriedly, but then the worried expression faded.  
“I am going to take you guys home.” she said to my friends. “I think that’s enough excitement for one day.”  
Later, after my mom had dropped my friends off at their houses, explaining what had happened and assuring worried parents that everyone was okay, I looked at myself in the mirror. Around my neck was a thick red mark. I moved my hand over it, feeling a dull ache. I still couldn’t believe I survived an encounter with the deadliest creature known to man.  
Then, it hit me. An idea to make sure this was actually real. To get proof that Slenderman was real. I knew my friends would take some convincing to get them to agree, but I was sure I could do it.  
The next day, in school, I was going about my day like normal, and when I saw them, I told them to meet me at my house at 2 on Saturday, and when they asked why, I told them it was a “Special Surprise”.  
The week was long and slow, but by the time Saturday rolled around, I was ready for what I was going to do.  
The doorbell rang. I checked the clock. It read 2:03. I opened the door, finding them there like I had that last weekend. They came in, asking what we were going to do and what the “Special Surprise” was. I looked at them with a grin on my face. I went into my closet by the door, and grabbed the supplies. I handed them each a flashlight and a camera.  
Sam looked at the items in her hands, and asked. “What are these for. Mark, just tell us what we’re going to do!” she exclaimed. I just grinned even wider, and answered.  
“We’re going to catch Slenderman on film.”


	7. Chapter 7

“No way!”  
Sam refused as soon as the words were out of my mouth. The rest of the group shouted their arguments soon after. I told them all to quiet down so I could explain.  
“I want to get Slenderman on film, so we can get proof and add this to an archive of sorts. We need to do this. I need to do this. But, I can’t do this by myself. I figured, more cameras, more witnesses, better proof.” I explained. “Since we saw Slender, I would guess he lives in the woods near my house. Come on, guys, we need to do this, for me. Please?” I begged. After a few moments, they slowly agreed. All except for Sam. I begged some more before she finally submitted, stating that “If everyone else sees him, she can’t promise she won’t run away.”  
After getting permission from my mom to go to the woods, as long as I was back by 4 at the latest, we set off into the green forest.  
We walked around, shining our flashlights at every dark patch we saw, and filmed everything we saw.  
We walked around for a while. I wasn’t sure how long, since I had forgotten my watch in the house. We were following the faint dirt path, which got thinner and harder to see as we walked. We finally made it so far, the path disappeared completely. We all shined our flashlights all around the front of us, already having checked behind us.  
But we should’ve checked again.  
After we had decided that there was nothing there, we turned back around, not wanting to get lost, about to head back, when I suddenly felt really sick. Looking at the others’ faces, I could tell they did too. I wondered why we all had started feeling sick at once, out of nowhere, at the same time.  
And then I found out why.  
We saw him after we turned around.  
He stood there, towering over us, his black tentacles slithering towards us, his blank face staring at us. We all quickly picked up our cameras and started recording. But the cameras were glitching a lot and were very fuzzy, but we could still kind of see him through them. But I started feeling worse the longer I stood there. The others must have felt it too, since after a few moments, Sam fell to the ground. The others started falling too. After a minute or so, I was the only one left standing. I fell to my knees, my vision starting to go dark.  
I am not sure whether it was real or not, but right before I fell to the ground, unconscious, I heard a voice. It was not too deep, but not very high. It spoke softly.  
“We need you.”


	8. Chapter 8

I wasn’t sure how much later it was before I awoke, but I awoke to my friends standing over me.  
I struggled to remember what had happened as I sat up, brushing off the dirt on my jacket. It took me a moment before I remembered Slenderman had made us go unconscious. I got up, wondering what time it was. I started walking quickly back to the house, ignoring my friends, who were running to keep up with me. They kept asking me if I was okay, but I wouldn’t answer.  
Soon, we reached the house, and I thrust open the door, running and flopping down on the couch. My friends came in soon after. They stood in front of me. I looked up at them.  
“What was that all about?” Sam asked me slightly angrily. I stayed silent. Her expression slowly softened. She sat down next to me, and grabbed my hand, and held it, which comforted me a little bit.  
I took a deep breath, and looked at all of them.  
“You guys were right.” I told them. “It was a stupid idea. We shouldn’t have gone.” I said, staring down.  
“What are you talking about?” Amy said. I looked up, confused.  
“What do you mean?” I asked.  
“Can you believe it?” she said. “We survived TWO encounters with Slenderman, which many, many people have not! And we did it twice! That’s incredible!” I thought it over for a moment, and realized she was right. That was pretty cool! I looked up again, smiling.  
“Thanks, guys.” I said. But then, my smile dissipated as I realized something else. “Wait. How did we survive?” I asked. Sam frowned. “We were completely vulnerable, passed out. He could have gotten us easily. And, before I passed out, I heard a voice that said ‘We need you’ but I wasn’t sure if it was real or not. Did any of you guys hear--” I stopped, hearing a thump. It was coming from my back door. I got up, with Sam still holding my hand, but even tighter. We all slowly crept towards the door, hearing another thump. I slowly reached out my free hand, and opened the door.  
But there was nothing there. Just an empty backyard.  
We went out, and looked around. There was nothing but my backyard and a big field beyond, leading to the woods. But, there was no one there. We looked around, but there was nothing.  
We were about to turn around and go back inside, but before we did, someone jumped out of the grass near the house, and ran at us. I realized who it was from his pale face.  
It was Jeff the Killer.  
He stopped in front of us. He was carrying seven small, fancy glass bottles with a red ribbon-wrapped cork. The liquid inside them were dark red, like blood. He stared at us for a while. Then he held out the bottles to us, expecting us to take them and drink them. I slowly spoke, breaking the silence.  
“What are those?” I asked. Jeff stared at me before answering.  
“Bottles.” he said, either being a smart aleck, dumb, or not understanding.  
“What’s in the bottles?” I asked.  
“A special mix.” he answered.  
“What does it do?” I asked.  
“It will help sharpen your mind, and prevent you from blacking out.” he told us, thrusting the bottles at us again.  
“What are you talking about?” I asked. Jeff stared at me, silent. Then he slowly set down all the bottles except one. He stood there for a moment, and then lunged at me, knocking me to the ground. He opened the bottle, resisting my friends, who were trying to pull him off of me. He poured the liquid inside into my mouth, and then got off of me. My friends helped me up. I choked and sputtered as the liquid roughly went down my throat. It tasted awful, like rotten berries. I got up, the liquid finally gone. I didn’t feel any different. And then, I started hearing things. Small things, like insects. I heard the swaying of leaves more clearly, the flaps of butterflies, and many more noises coming into focus, becoming more clear. My vision also got clearer, and I could see farther, and I could zoom in on stuff if I wanted to.  
“Mark, are you okay?” Sam asked. I smiled, looking at them.  
“I’m great! You guys need to try this!” I told them. They looked at me worriedly, then slowly grabbed the bottles on the ground, and drank them. They sputtered from the taste. After a few moment, they stared in fascination, and were looking everywhere.  
“Wow!” Sam exclaimed. Then she frowned. She looked back at Jeff. “What is this for?”  
“So you don’t pass out.” he answered. We stared at him, confused. Then, the trees and plants started rustling, and a figure emerged. When we saw him, we all cried out in horror.  
It was Slenderman.


	9. Chapter 9

We stared at Slender, wondering why we weren’t passing out, until we remembered what Jeff literally just said, and we relaxed, but not much. I was the first to speak.  
“Uh, what is he doing? Why isn’t he attacking us?” Slender just stared at us...I think. I couldn’t tell for sure. I always wondered how he could see.  
“He isn’t attacking you because we need your help.” Jeff answered.  
“What do you mean?” Sam asked, gripping my hand.  
“We were trying to stop you guys from making this organization.” Jeff continued, ignoring Sam. “We didn’t want you poking around in business that wasn’t yours. So we tried to stop you.” I realized that they were trying to stop us. Herobrine, Jeff, Slender, Ben Drowned, and Smile Dog.  
“Why aren’t you trying to stop us now?” I asked nervously.  
“Because we need your help.” he said again.  
“What are you talking about?” Amy asked angrily for me. Jeff turned to look at her, then at me, then at the rest of us, landing on Sam. He stared at her with his unblinking eyes. He then spoke a phrase that chilled me to the bone, even though I didn’t know why.  
“Zalgo is rising.”  
At those words, Sam tensed up, gripping my hand even tighter. She looked shaken and terrified.  
“What is it, Sam?” I asked softly. “Who is Zalgo.” At the mention of the name, she turned to me, and tensed up again. She closed her eyes for a long time. During this, I noticed Jeff twitch a little. I guessed it was from Sam being able to close her eyes. She took a deep breath, and opened her eyes. She spoke, trying to sound as calm as she could.  
“Zalgo is...well...he’s not good. He’s a demon lord. Basically the devil himself, except worse. He and Slenderman battled with their armies for decades. Zalgo wants to take over the world and enslave the human race, along with the other creepypastas that are in Slender’s army and the ones that aren’t.”  
“A long while ago, Slender defeated Zalgo, and locked him away in a parallel dimension.” Jeff added. “But he’s returning, and he’s bringing his army with him. That’s why we need your help.”  
“What could we do against the devil? We’re just kids!” I exclaimed.  
“We need you help to rebuild our army, so we can stop him from taking over.” Jeff said.  
“How do we do that?” Jack asked. “Again, we’re just kids!”  
“Exactly!” Jeff said. “Creepypastas go after humans, especially kids! We’ll tell you what to do, and we’ll lure them here to re recruit them to our army.” I thought about it for a moment. It was very dangerous, even if we could do it. Then I glanced at Jeff and Slenderman, and realized they probably wouldn’t take no for an answer. I realized there was no other choice. I looked at my friends, then back at Slender and Jeff, and spoke.  
“Okay, we'll do it.”  
“Uh, Slender, Jeff, give us a moment, please.” Jack said, pulling me aside and smacking me on the head.  
“What are you thinking?!” Jack exclaimed. “Why are you agreeing to this! We could do, if it even worked!”  
“I know, but I don’t think we have a choice.” I answered, glancing at Jeff and Slender. Jack looked at them, too, and then we both looked back at each other, and he took a deep breath, and exhaled.  
“I guess you’re right. But, if something happens, it’s your fault!” he said. I nodded, and we returned to the rest of the group. I looked at Jeff, smiling.  
“Okay, who do we need?”


	10. Chapter 10

Jeff told us we need to get Jane the Killer, Herobrine, Ben Drowned, Maskie and Hoodie, both of which are Slender’s proxies, or servants, as Sam explained. We also needed Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack, Smile Dog, Ticci Toby, and Slender’s brothers, Trenderman, Splendorman, and Offenderman. Slender would take care of getting his brothers, and proxies, and we would take care of getting the rest.  
We decided to start with Herobrine. We all gathered in my living room, since my parents were gone to visit some friends, and wouldn’t be back for a while.  
We put my X-BOX 360 Minecraft game in the X-BOX in the living room. As the game was starting, Slender ripped up the carpet using a knife, revealing the floorboards underneath. Jeff asked if we had any chalk. White, preferably. I ran and retrieved it from the closet, handing it to Slender. He drew a small circle on the floorboards. Jeff asked me to get a bowl. I grabbed a cereal bowl, and asked him if it was good, and he said it was. I set it in the circle, and Slender loomed over it. He took the knife, and slit his hand, dripping blood into the bowl. It was a metallic liquid silver, not red or black. After that, the wound on Slender’s hand slowly closed, and after a few moments, it was gone. Jeff told me to get the game set up. I loaded up a world, and asked why we couldn’t do this on my computer, since I had seen Herobrine on my computer. Jeff answered by asking if I minded having my carpet ripped up, and I got the point. He also said it would be easier to do in the living room, since there was more space. He said that if we start the ritual, and he was in the computer, he’ll travel through wires to the TV and into the X-BOX into the game. That’s how he gets to different computers: through wires and cables.  
When the world was loaded, I asked Jeff what to do. He told me to play around like usual, but if I could, try to replicate what had happened when I saw him.  
I couldn’t really see how to do that, so I just played. It was night, so I killed a bunch of enemies, and built new buildings for the city I was making. It was fun but weird at the same time, since they kept telling me to do stuff and show them around, which I didn’t mind, and was actually pretty fun, but it was weird that Slenderman and Jeff the Killer were watching me play Minecraft, and commenting about it. (Well, Jeff was, anyway.) Then I remembered: Jeff was just a teenager, so of course he would be into stuff like this.  
I played for about half an hour, having the game automatically load every half hour, and then my game started to glitch and lag. Jeff sat up.  
“He’s coming.” he said quietly. He got up, went over to the bowl, stood over it, and started chanting. It was weird, because in movies, when you see someone chanting, they usually have their eyes closed. But Jeff couldn’t do that. As he chanted, the lights seemed to dim, and the bowl with Slender’s silver blood in it started to glow and swirl around the bowl. I looked to the game, and saw him. He was standing quite a few blocks away, but close enough that I could see him. He slowly started walking towards me as Jeff chanted. As he got closer, everything seemed to lag except him, which was a strange sight. The game also glitched as he got closer, showing flashes of static, some showing his face. There was also a metallic sound that sounded like a robot screaming. When Herobrine was only a few blocks away, he stopped, my game glitching and lagging like crazy. He stood there for a moment, then ran at me, jumping at me, crashing the game. There was silence, and the TV started shaking, and the screen glowed brighter and brighter, finally exploding in a color of light. I shielded my eyes from the blinding light. I heard feet thump against the floor, and the light died away. I looked towards the TV, which, thankfully, was not destroyed, as I tried to blink away the spots in my eyes. When they cleared, I saw him.  
He stood in front of the TV, arms and body as blocky as in the game. His smile growing even wider. His eyes glowing bright white against the dark room.  
Herobrine was free.  
We got up, marveling at the creepypasta standing before us. Herobrine looked at Jeff and Slender, and ran in and hugged them, chuckling.  
“Jeff, Slender! How are you doing?” he said, his voice deeper than I had expected for someone I think would sound like Steve. “It’s been too long!” he stepped back, looking me and my friends over. His eyes landed on me, staring at me for a while, before his smile returned. “I got you pretty hard, didn’t I?” he said, chuckling. “By the way, nice worlds.”  
“T-thanks.” I stuttered. “I can’t believe it’s really you.”  
“Yep, it’s me.” he said, turning back to Slender and Jeff. “Who are these guys?” he asked, gesturing to us.  
“They are the guys that helped bring you to the real world again. They are helping us re recruit our army.” he told him. Herobrine frowned.  
“Why are you doing--” he said, a grim look covering his face, the color draining from his face, which looked strange. Come to think of it, a lot of things were looking strange today. I guess that’s what’s going to happen with this group. Herobrine was pale. “Don’t tell me--” he said. He took a deep breath, and exhaled, the color returning to his face. “Are you sure we can trust these guys?” he said, eyeing us suspiciously. Jeff looked at us.  
“What can they do to us?” he said, turning back to Herobrine.  
“So,” I started, finding my voice. “Who’s next?”


	11. Chapter 11

Josh set down the box in front of us, cutting the duct tape off with his pocket knife. It took a few minutes, but he finally got it off, and opened the box. He slowly reached down and pulled out the game.  
Majora’s Mask.  
He put down the old Nintendo 64 he had in the living room and hooked it up. He put in the game in, and started it up. The game started like normal, and he started playing. He played for a while, like I had, when Link started twitching, and the screen flashed black over and over, until it stopped, and Link stayed bent over, like his spine was broken. Suddenly there was a noise, and a flash of green light, and a creepy Link statue appeared.  
It was a small Link statue on a pedestal, with gazing unblinking eyes, and a wicked-looking smile. It stared at Link silent. Then text appeared at the bottom of the screen. It read “Have you come to play a game with me?”  
Ben had arrived.  
Slender took the pot and put it back in the pot, still full of Slender’s blood. Jeff started chanting, and the lights darkened. The screen flickered, and Ben started appearing and disappearing. Jeff cried out the last few words, and Ben disappeared from the game, and the TV exploded in light once more. It didn’t actually explode, thankfully. When I could see again, I saw Ben standing in front of the TV, but he looked more realistic, and he wasn’t on a pedestal. He looked around at all of us, his eyes landing on Slender and Jeff. Herobrine was in the kitchen. He ran and shook Slender’s hand.  
“Glad to see you again, Slender.” he said. “What am I doing here?” he asked. Slender explained what was happening, and by the end of it, Ben looked a little terrified. But he quickly regained his smile. “We can do it. It’ll be easy!” he said, but I could hear the doubt in his voice.  
“Who do we get next?” I asked Jeff. But, just then, my phone rang. I picked it up, and it was my mom.  
“Hey, sweetie! How are you feeling?” she asked.  
“I’m fine.” I said, which was true, which I was sure would be one of the only truths in this conversation. I gestured for everyone to be quiet.  
“Is someone there?” she asked.  
“No.” I said, giving the first lie.  
I heard her laugh. “Don’t worry, it’s fine, as long as you are behaving yourselves. Listen, I’m almost there. It’ll just be a few minutes.”  
“Okay” I said, starting to freak out. “See you soon. Love you!” said shakily, hanging up the phone. I looked to Slender and the others.  
“Mom is coming home right now! What are we going to do?”  
“Don’t panic.” Jeff said. “We’ll meet you tomorrow. We’ll be at your back door!” And with that they ran out the back door. They were gone. I turned to my friends.  
“Can we trust them?” I asked.  
“We’ll have to.” Sam answered. “We don’t really have a choice. Well, I’m gonna go.” she said, walking to the door. She opened it, and looked back at me. She glanced at the ripped up carpet. “You might want to fix that.” she said, smirking, and she closed the door behind her. I looked at the carpet and back at my friends.  
“Any ideas?” I said. They shrugged their shoulders.  
We covered up the floorboards with the carpet and then we superglued it. It looked good enough. I was sure my mom wouldn’t notice. We got done a few minutes before my mom got home. After she got home, they left, after Josh packed up his game console and the game. My mom asked what we had been doing while she was gone, and I said we had been playing Minecraft and taking turns on Josh’s game. She smiled and said she was going to watch some Netflix. She got it set up in the living room, and started watching How To Get Away With Murder. I crept back to my room, and decided to watch some of my own shows. But I didn’t really focus too much on the TV, since I was thinking about what had just happened today. It was incredible. I had met Slender, Ben, Herobrine, and Jeff, and they wanted us to help recruit people for an army to fight an eveil demon.  
Woah.  
Later that night, as I crept into bed, I wondered who we were going to get the next day. I thought about this as I slowly drifted into sleep.  
But it would not be peaceful.


	12. Chapter 12

That night, I had a dream. I was in the middle of nowhere, but everything was black and white. The sky, ground, clouds, and the sun were all devoid of color.  
The only thing with color was a circus tent sitting a few feet in front of me. It was the traditional bright red and yellow. I went inside. It seemed bigger on the inside.  
It was also empty, save for a small box on the ground in the middle of the stage, which was surrounded by the purple stands for the audience. I crept up to the box. It was blue and purple, with triangle and diamond designs. It had a crank on the side. I reached out, grabbed the crank, and started to turn it. A cheerful noise erupted from the box. It was “Pop goes the Weasel”. Then I realized it was a jack-in-the-box. But it was unnerving. The music seemed old and scratched, devoid of happiness, like it had been neglected. Something pricked in the back of my mind. Something Sam had told me about. But I couldn’t remember.  
The song was almost done, and I braced for the pop of the lid. It came, but nothing happened. I was confused. Maybe it was broken? I started to look over into the box, but then I saw something, or someone, come out of it. It was a clown, but instead of the happy, smiling, colorful clown you usually see, he was wearing a faded black and white striped clown costume, and he had a sad look on his face. He had messy black hair. He didn’t smile, but his face lifted a little when he saw me.  
“Thanks, buddy!” he said. “I was getting a little crowded in there. As you can probably tell, it’s pretty small in there.”  
“Who are you?” I asked, a memory pricking in the back of my mind. I had seen him somewhere before, but I couldn’t remember where.  
“Just call me LJ.” the clown said. “Hey! Do you want to play some hide-and-seek?” he asked.  
“Sure.” I said. “Should I look first or should you?”  
“I’ll hide first.” LJ said. “Remember, count to 20, and then yell real loud when you start looking so I know when you’re ready!” he reminded me, running out of the tent. I wondered where he was going to hide if there wasn’t anything there. I realized that would make it easier to look for him. I turned around, and put my head against a support pole that was holding the tent up, and started counting.  
“1...2...3...4…” I started, before I heard someone’s voice tell me to stop. I turned around, thinking LJ had come back, but standing in front of me was Jeff.  
“Jeff! What are you doing here?” I asked.  
“Listen, Mark. We need to leave. NOW!” he said, starting to turn back to the opening.  
“Why?” I asked.  
“No time to explain. Just come with me!” he said, bolting out the opening.  
“Wait!” I cried, chasing after him. “What is the big rush--” I asked, stopping alongside Jeff. Standing in front of us was LJ, staring at me angrily, no longer smiling, but snarling.  
“What are you doing?” he asked, the happiness in his voice gone. “I thought we were playing.”  
“Uh, yeah, about that…” I started. But, before I could finish my thought, LJ lunged at me, grabbing my throat. For some strange reason, that was when I remembered who this was.  
LJ. Laughing Jack. The evil clown who takes people and kills them in their dreams, after playing with them. He was the reason people seem to die of heart attacks in their dreams. It wasn’t heart attacks, but HIM.  
And I also realized this was the second time in two days I was being strangled by a creepypasta.  
He squeezed as hard as he could, making spots appear before my eyes. I couldn’t breathe. In between the spots, I saw Jeff pull out his knife, and slice it across LJ’s back. Lj dropped me, grabbing his back, and I gasped in the air, the spots still swimming in my vision. I turned and saw LJ get up, and lunge at Jeff. Jeff tried to push him off, but LJ held onto his throat, choking him like he did me. Jeff dropped his knife. After the spots disappeared, I saw Jeff’s struggles were becoming less and less powerful, and he was going ragged. He was dying. I lunged and grabbed the knife, and shakily stood up. I tapped LJ on the shoulder, and he turned around.  
“Hey, LJ?” I said. His eyes widened at the knife in my hand.  
“I think I won.”  
I thrust the knife into his chest, and lunged back, so he couldn’t grab me. He let Jeff go, and grabbed the hilt of the blade, trying to pull it out of his chest. He sputtered and gasped, and Jeff jumped onto his back, like he was giving him a piggy-back ride. They disappeared in a flash of light, and I awoke in my bed, covered in sweat, panting. I sat up in my bed, crawling over to the edge, and looked around my room. LJ and Jeff were nowhere to be seen. I crawled back, and collapsed back onto my pillows. I laughed weakly, realizing I had survived another creepypasta, even though I had Jeff’s help. I slowly fell back into a deep sleep, but I didn’t dream.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, me and my friends met with the creepypastas in my backyard, my mom being at work, trusting me alone for a couple of hours. I had to bring a jacket, since it was a little colder than usual, which meant summer was ending and fall was starting.  
Jeff gave us some more of the potion that blocked Slender Sickness. Slender then appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Jeff was behind him, along with Herobrine and Ben.  
We all gathered around Slender and Jeff, so he could tell us what was going to happen today. Next to Slender were two figures. One had a white mask with black holes where the eyes and mouth were, and had the nose lifted, with two black holes for nostrils. It reminded me of an art project I had done, where we were given a white mask and had to cover it in paper mache and paint it to have a cool mask. But his mask looks like he had just taken the white mask and cut out holes in the nostrils, eyes, and mouth.  
The other figure was wearing an orange hoodie, with the hood pulled over his face, so his face was in shadow, but I could see a faint red glow coming from under the hood. It looked like his eyes and mouth were red, like a demon’s. Then again, they’re creepypastas, so it could be a demon.  
When we all got settled, Jeff started.  
“As you can see here, we have two more with us today.” he gestured to the two guys I had just been observing. They raised their hands silently, then put them back down.  
“This is Maskie,” he pointed to the one with the white mask. “and this is Hoodie.” He said, pointing to the one with the hoodie. Real original names. But Jeff wasn’t done,  
“And we secured another creepypasta that was resistant at first, but after we explained what was happening, he agreed to help us. Here he is.” he said, gesturing to the trees and bushes. Something started to emerge from the trees. When he was completely visible, I gasped in horror.  
It was Laughing Jack.  
I leaped behind Sam.  
“What are you doing?” Sam demanded.  
“That’s Laughing Jack.” I answered.  
“I know. And?”  
“He was in my dream last night. He tried to kill me! I probably would’ve died if Jeff hadn’t have saved me. Why is he here?” I asked Jeff. Jeff began to speak, but LJ interrupted him.  
“I’m terribly sorry. I didn’t know what was happening. But now that I do, I would like to help you defeat this evil. I hope you can trust me to help.” he said.  
“We lured him to attack your dream so we could get him. I’m sorry. It wouldn’t have worked if you had known.” Jeff explained. He seemed sincere, but it was hard to tell with the permanent smile. I slinked back to where I had been sitting.  
“I guess I see.” I said. “I can forgive you, and I understand.” and I really meant it. “Who are we going to get next?” Jeff was silent. He looked at Slender.  
“Yeah. Who are we getting next?” he asked. I couldn’t see how he could answer, but Jeff and Slender seemed to be talking silently.  
“No! Absolutely not!” he said.  
“What?” I asked. “Who is it?”  
“I’m not going to do that.” he told Slender, ignoring my question. He and Slender seemed to argue silently for a while, then Jeff sighed in defeat. “Fine. If we have to.”  
“What? Who are we getting?” I asked. Jeff looked at me, and slowly spoke.  
“We’re going to get Jane.”


	14. Chapter 14

I did not think of how we would lure Jane exactly, but I’m not sure if I would’ve come up with this if I had thought about it.  
How are we going to lure Jane you ask?  
We’re gonna tie Jeff up, and call for Jane to come get him.  
That’s why he didn’t really want to do this.  
But Slender was able to convince him anyway.  
So we got some rope we had in the shed for when we need to pull something, which actually didn’t happen a lot, so I wasn’t sure why we have it. Anyway, we tied Jeff up against the fan engine thing next to the house. I wasn’t sure what it was called, but I think it turned on when the heaters or air conditioning started working.  
We hid on the sides of the house and in the trees, calling for Jane to come and get Jeff. We waited for a while, and I wasn’t sure if she could come and take the bait, but just then, a figure emerged from the woods down the hill.  
She searched around for a while, before she saw Jeff. Her eyes locked onto him, and she started running towards him. She was actually running pretty fast, and I was worried she would get to him and kill him before we could get her. But she stopped right in front of him. She was wearing a mask similar to Maskie’s. It was white, with black holes for the eyes and mouth. She was wearing a black jacket over a grey shirt, and she was wearing blue jeans. She had long, dark, black hair. She was holding a kitchen knife that was covered in dark red dried blood. I remembered that, according to the story, Jeff gave her the knife after he burned her, so she could be “beautiful” like him. I thought that was just insane, but that was before I met Slenderman.  
She was standing in front of Jeff, just standing there. I was wondering what she was doing when she began to speak.  
“I finally found you again.” her voice was quiet and surprisingly sweet for a killer. Then I remembered, she had just been a normal little girl before she met Jeff.  
“It took me a while, but I finally found you. After so long, I finally found you! But, after our encounter a few nights ago, you got away from me again!” she seemed to slightly shout the last part, out of anger, which I could understand, since he killed her family and wanted revenge. So when she caught him in my room, she was happy, but then she lost him again, which just made her mad. But now, she was about to get a second chance, this time, while he’s tied up. She didn’t seem to think about why he was tied up, or who would tie him up and just leave him there, but I wasn’t complaining. She started to speak again.  
“But now, here you are, all tied up.” she said, while stroking the edge of the blade under his chin, drawing blood. “Ready for me to slit your throat.” she stepped back, then stepped forward, looking his right in the eyes.  
“But before I kill you, I want to revel in this victory.”  
“Well, you probably shouldn’t.” Jeff said.  
“What do you mean?” Jane asked, confused. I started to get up, crunching leaves as I did. Jane stood up. I froze, realizing she had heard me.  
“NOW!” I screamed, leaping out, having everyone leap out after me. Jane turned around, and saw us just before we grabbed her. She dropped her knife. She struggled against our grasps for a moment, but she was strong. She broke free of our hands, and grabbed her knife, swinging it at us. Everyone stepped back. I stepped back against the house, against Jeff. I tried to reach for the knot to untie Jeff, but Jane noticed, and turned to me.  
“Don’t even think about untying him, or I’ll slit your throat so fast you won’t have enough time to think.” she said, pointing the knife at me. I held my hands up, trying to think of a way out. I noticed Jeff’s knife on the ground in the space between the generator and the house. I looked at it, then back at Jane. I looked back at the knife, and wondered.  
Should I be safe, and not do anything, or stupid and try what I was thinking.  
In a moment, I decided. If I was going to try to help save the world, and stop an evil demon lord, I need to take risks, even if that included being stupid.  
So I reached for the knife.  
And Jane lunged.


	15. Chapter 15

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. I grabbed the knife, and looked at Jane, who was lunging right at me, knife outstretched, glinting in the sunlight. I swung the knife up, not daring to look, and I felt the blade make contact, along with a screech of pain. Everything returned to normal speed. I looked at Jane, and saw a cut across the mask, revealing some of the face underneath. She had pale white skin like Jeff. In the space the mask had been covering up was a cut from when I sliced through the mask.  
She felt the mask and felt the cut on it, then lowered her hands, and stared at me with anger. I could tell she was angry from the growling she started to make, and from being able to see some of her mouth under the mask, which was turning into a snarl. She cried out and lunged again, knife swinging. I ducked to the side, so she landed flat on the ground next to the generator. She got up, confused, as was I. How was I able to react so quickly and jump out of the way? I was never really all that athletic, so this was both weird and cool at the same time.  
But I didn’t have much time to think it over, since Jane quickly recovered, and this time, instead of lunging, started to slowly walk around in a circle. I followed, so we were just circling each other.  
“Who are you?” she asked.  
“My name is Mark. And I don’t need to ask who you are.” I answered. “But I thought you were better from the way you were described in the creepypasta.”  
“What do you mean?” she asked.  
“Well, you’re supposed to be a crazy killer, right?” I asked. She nodded hesitantly. “Well, here you are getting beaten by an untrained, weak kid. I thought you were better than that.” I said, taunting her, though I didn’t realize what I was saying until after I said it. Then I realized that what I said is probably something you shouldn’t say to a crazy killer.  
She lunged again, and I was sure I was going to die.  
But then instincts or something kicked in again.  
Everything was in slow motion again. She was coming at me fast. I reached out, and grabbed her knife, pulling it from her grasp. I then grabbed her waist, and started to fling her over my shoulder. As I was doing this, I saw a look of disbelief came over her face through the crack in her mask. Everything returned to normal speed, and she fell over my shoulder onto the ground sprawled on her back. I then realized I was holding two knives.  
Jeff’s and Jane’s.  
“What...just...happened?” Jane asked bewildered. I stood over her head, and she looked up into my eyes. I bent down, and held one of the knives by her throat, and the other away, so she couldn’t reach it.  
“Now, you’re gonna listen to what we have to say, or I’ll slit your neck. Got it?” I asked. She did a slight nod, since the knife was still at her throat. I stood up, and she did the same, backing up from me slightly. Her mask was broken in half from the impact of the fall. Now that I could see more of her face, I could see she was actually kind of cute. She had pale white skin like Jeff, but for her, it looked a lot better than it did for Jeff. She had small pink lips, and light green eyes. Her pale skin matched her black hair beautifully.  
She looked at me with a confused look on her face, and I realized I was staring at her. I shook myself out of my thoughts, and told her to listen to what they had to say. I turned, walked over to Jeff, and, using his knife, cut him free from the ropes. I handed his knife back to him, and looked back to my friends and the other creepypastas, and saw they had amazed, but slightly horrified looks on their faces. When I looked at Sam, and saw her making that face, I don’t know why, but I broke a little inside.


	16. Chapter 16

After Jane heard what was happening, she decided to help. She decided to just ditch the half-broken mask for now, which for some reason I was happy about. It felt good to see her full face for some reason that I couldn’t explain.  
I eventually returned her knife, but she was still kind of scared of me, which I didn’t like. I didn’t know why I wanted her to not be scared of me. What is wrong with me?!  
Jane was not happy she had to work with Jeff, though. She kept glaring at him, knowing he was so close, and she was so close to getting her revenge, but she couldn’t.  
I was also wondering how I had emerged victorious and unscathed from a battle with Jane the Killer. How had I done what I did? Was it instinct? There was no way I could have an instinct like that. Why would I? I’ve never been bullied or had to get in a fight with someone, so how do I know what I did? I decided it was just a rush of adrenaline.  
Since my mom was going to be home soon, we all agreed to meet up again next Saturday, so the creepypastas retreated into the woods to train, apparently, as of what Jeff told us. My friends headed back to their houses.  
After they left, the doorbell rang. I thought it was my mom, so I just opened the door without looking out the window, but instead of my mom standing there, there were two men standing there. They had plain light blue uniforms, and plain black shoes. They had something on their shoulders, but I couldn’t read it, as it was slightly covered by a police department logo...sticker?  
The man on the left was a black man with black hair and a little stubble of a black mustache. The man on the right was white, with no facial hair visible on his face.  
“How may I help you?” I asked politely, like I was always told to.  
“Yes, hello. I am Mr. Parks.” the white man said. “And this is Mr. Jackson” he said, gesturing to the black man. “We’re from the police department. We’ve been getting word that there have been some strange things being heard and seen here. Do you have anything to say about this?” he asked. I panicked for a moment, thinking they knew, then I calmed down, keeping my cool so I wouldn’t reveal anything just in case.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. My mom has been away the past few weekends, and and I’ve had friends over, but that’s it.” I knew you weren’t supposed to tell people you don’t know you’re alone, or to even tell people you do know that you’re alone, but you should tell the police department.  
“Are you sure nothing else has been happening? We would really like to know, to keep you safe.” Jackson asked softly. I knew he was trying to persuade me to tell them, but I wasn’t going to give in to it. That made me even more suspicious and panicky that they knew, but I had to keep calm.  
“I’m sure. That’s it. But if I find out anything else, I’ll contact you. Should I just contact the department?” I asked. They hesitated for a moment, then Parks answered.  
“Yes, thank you for your time.” he said, walking with Jackson back to their van, which made me even more suspicious, as they should have a police cruiser. The van was plain white, with nothing really on it. As they were walking back, the police department sticker flew off Jackson’s suit (I knew it was a sticker!) and landed on the sidewalk. I glanced at his shoulder and at the design on it.  
It read, ‘SCP Foundation. Secure. Contain. Protect.’


	17. Chapter 17

The next weekend, when I met back up with my friends and the creepypastas, I asked them about the SCP foundation. Sam’s eyes went wide in horror.  
“What?” I asked. “What is it? Who are they?”  
“Something not good.” she answered, not exactly answering my question.  
“That’s not exactly a good enough answer. Who are they?” I asked again.  
“They are another creepypasta altogether. They hunt down other strange paranormal or extraterrestrial, or other creepypastas or creepypasta-like things, and lock them up and experiment and run tests. If they found these guys, they would lock them up, and take us with them.” she explained. “And if they do that, no one would be there to take on Zalgo! What are we going to do?”  
“Don’t worry.” I assured her. “It seemed like they didn’t know for sure if something was happening or not. I think we’re fine.”  
“If it’s the SCP Foundation, then they know. They’re really good. What are we going to do?” she asked again.  
The leaves on the nearby trees shook, and it attracted my attention for a moment. After I glanced at them, they settled. It must have just been the wind. I looked around. No one else seemed to notice.  
“That just means we need to hurry and get the rest of the creepypastas. We can get the rest of them, and we’ll report back to you tomorrow.” Jeff said. “Until then, be careful, and lay low.”  
“Are you talking to us or to yourselves? We’re pretty normal, so we don’t exactly have to ‘lay low’. While you guys are gone, getting the rest of the creepypastas, we won’t attract as much attention.” I told him. “Just hurry, okay?”  
The creepypastas left, and eventually, so did my friends. After they left, I decided to watch the TV show I had discovered just before all this had started. It turned out 8 seasons of it were on Netflix, and season 9, or ‘series’ 9, as it is called, might soon be on, too.  
I watched a few episodes, and then the doorbell rang. I glanced at the clock. It was 3:00. About an hour before my mom was supposed to get home. But she did sometimes arrive early. As I was getting up and walking to the door, I had a growing sense of dé-jà vu. I opened the door and started to say “hello.”  
And something was jabbed into my neck. My limbs became as heavy as iron. I collapsed, and just before I passed out, I saw two pairs of feet, and heard muffled voices talking.  
And then everything went black.


	18. Chapter 18

I awoke, and it took me a moment to get my senses. I looked around. Everything was blurry. I couldn’t tell specific details, but I could see colors. I was in a white room, surrounded by white walls on all sides.. The ceiling was also white. The floor was white tile. My vision began to clear up. I was sitting in a plain grey chair, which was sitting in front of a plain gray table. I turned to my left and saw a gray door with a silver handle. I then realized this looked exactly like an interrogation room.  
I tried to stand up, but my hands were handcuffed behind my back to the chair. I couldn’t get up. I struggled against them, trying to break free or find a way out, but to no luck. I decided to just sit there and wait until something happened. After a few minutes, the door opened. I sat up, or as much as I could. Two guys came in, and closed the door behind him. The men walked over to the other side of the table, and sat down in two chairs that were sitting on the other side. They looked at me.  
It was Jackson and Parks.  
“Hello again, Mark.” Jackson said, pulling out a file folder he had taken into the room with him. “I just have a few questions for you, and then we’ll let you go, okay?”  
“I have some questions.” I spat. “Are you really the SCP Foundation?” They looked at each other, then back to me. Parks spoke.  
“Yes. Yes, we are. And we’ve been watching you for a while now.” he reached into the folder, and pulled out some photographs. They were photographs of me and my friends. I looked back up at them.  
“Now, we’re going to get straight to the point.” Jackson said. He looked right into my eyes. “We know you have been in contact with some inhuman beings. Is this right?”  
“No.” I said, knowing I had no chance to cover it up.  
“Why do you say that?” Jackson asked me.  
“Because two of them are humans gone crazy, and one is a ghost of a human.” I frowned. “At least, I think he’s a ghost. No one’s really sure.” They looked at each other again before returning their gaze to me.  
“Listen here. We’re trying to be nice, so don’t be a smart aleck about this, or we’re going to become more strict, and I know none of us want that.” Parks warned me. “Now, without being a smart aleck about it, is it true that you have had contact with these, what they call for some weird reason ‘Creepypastas’?”  
“Well, the name comes from copypasta, which meant, as you can guess, copy and paste, since creepypastas are scary stories posted online. Then someone just decided to name them “creepypastas”.” I answered.  
“Listen, kid.” Parks said. “I want to you to be serious with this. This isn’t a joke.” He then sighed and pulled out some more photographs from the folder, and he set them on the table. I looked at them. There were photos of me and my friends talking with the creepypastas. There was even one of what had happened today. If it was still that day.  
Then I realized: they must have been the reason the trees were moving! They had been spying on us.  
Parks read my expression and continued. “It seems that you aren’t telling us the truth.” he said. “Now, answer this. Seriously.” he said, glaring at me before returning his gaze at me to normal. “Who are these things, and what are they doing here? Are you in alliance with them? What are you all planning?” I remained silent. He sighed, and got up from the table.  
“Well, I guess you’re not going to tell us anything right now, so we’ll leave you alone with your thoughts for now.” He started to open the door and walk out, but he stopped. “But, I must warn you,” he said turning back to me. “we have ways of getting it out of you. And trust us, you won’t like them.” he said ominously. “We’re going to have two armed guards outside and inside your room, so don’t even think about trying to escape.” he said, leaving the room, Jackson following him, and shutting the door behind him. I heard a click, and the door was locked. I looked down, and around the room.  
What have I gotten myself into? I thought. There was no way I could escape, and even if I could, I wouldn’t make it far. I glanced at the two guards standing on either side of the door. I then laid back in the seat, and closed my eyes, just thinking.  
Awhile later, there was a click at the door. I opened my eyes, and looked at the door. The two guards did as well, apparently confused. The door opened, and a uniformed man walked in. He was short, but only a couple inches shorter than the two guards. He had a hat on and his head down, his hat covering his face. He looked at the guard to his left, and mumbled something I couldn’t here.  
“What?” the guard asked. The man mumbled something again. “What are you saying?” the guard asked once more. “Speak up, I can’t hear you.” This time, the man uttered a phrase that scared me and made me happy at the same time.  
“Go to sleep.”  
The man pulled out a knife, and with a quick motion, stabbed the guard in the stomach. The guard gasped in pain and surprise. The man pulled the knife back out, its blade now covered in a dark red. The guard fell to the floor, blood covering his uniform, motionless, his eyes dead.  
The second guard quickly recovered from his initial shock, and aimed his gun at the man, but before he could shoot, the man grabbed the gun, and threw it aside, throwing the man’s arm, which was still holding onto it, which pulled the guard’s body towards the man, and the man thrust the knife into the guard’s chest, right where his heart was. The guard lurched, gasping for air and for the last few moments of life. The man turned the knife sharply, making the guard lurch once more, blood starting to trickle from his mouth. I was so disgusted but I couldn’t look away. The man pulled the knife back out, and dropped the guard’s arm, making the guard fall to the ground, dead. The man then walked over to me, but I wasn’t scared. He pulled out a key from his uniform pocket, and unlocked the handcuffs. I pulled up my hands, glad to be able to move them freely again. I looked at the man who saved me. He took off his hat, and I smiled.  
“Well, are you going to get out of here or just keep staring at me?” Jeff asked. “We’ve got to go now.” At that moment, there was an alarm that resonated through the building. I could see red lights flashing in the hall through the doorway. Jeff looked at me.  
“Yeah, we better go.” he said, retreated out the door. I ran out after him, so quickly I knocked the chair to the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

We ran out the door. The blaring was even louder in the hall than in the sound-proofed room. I almost had to cover my ears because it was so loud. Jeff turned left and ran down the pristine, white corridor. I followed after him. I hoped he knew where he was going. He kept turning different directions down the similar, seemingly endless hallways. I eventually caught up with him and was able to talk to him.  
“How did you know I was here?” I asked.  
“We saw you being taken away by the Foundation.” Jeff answered without looking at me. “I secretly stayed behind to watch you to see if they would, and sure enough, they did.” he turned another corner, and I had to catch up with him again. He was fast.  
I glanced at the doors as we passed them. Many had just numbers and letters above them. 1A. 2C. 5D. Many doors, spaced apart by a couple of feet. Some had other names next to the letters/numbers, like “lab” or “testing chamber”. We turned another corner, and when I caught back up to him again, I asked another question.  
“Is it just you?” I asked. Jeff shook his head.  
“Some of us got captured when we tried to rescue you. I got free, and some of the others are taking care of the rest of the guards.” he stopped running as we came up to a room. It had a keypad. He put in a set of numbers. 1965. The light on the keypad flashed from red to green, and there was a click, the door sliding open. Jeff looked at me.  
“I picked it up from one of the guards.” he turned back to the hallway. It was white, just like before, but with three colored lines running across the middle of the wall. One was green, and read “decontamination”. Another was blue, and read “observation”. The last one was red, and read “experimentation.” Jeff turned back to me.  
“This is a holding chamber, or set of chambers, for keeping a “thing” captive. The decontamination is where they check it and prep it when they first discover it, and write about its appearance. Then the observation, where they observe it when it's doing nothing, and having no human interference. The experimentation is a chamber where they move it to test different stimuli.” he stopped, then noticed my amazed expression.  
“We have been studying these guys and infiltrating their bases for years.” he walked into the hallway, me following suit.   
“Whose chamber is this?” I asked. Jeff turned back to me, then faced back towards the now approaching end of the hallway. The hall split into three other hallways. One going left, one going right, and the other continuing forward. Decontamination was left, observation was straight, and examination was right. So I guess technically, it hadn’t ended. I could hear shouting down the observation chamber. I couldn’t make it out, but it sounded angry. It was a girl, though. That much I could tell.  
“This is Jane’s chamber.” Jeff said, going towards her voice. We walked down a little farther, the yelling getting louder as we got closer. I could make out a few words.  
“...go...you...kill you...out...now…” I also heard a few curse words my mother would ground me for months for saying.  
We opened the door at the end of the hall using another keypad, and emerged into a small room with black walls. There was a desk along the opposite wall, below a glass pane. People were sitting at the desks in office chairs, writing on papers attached to clipboards. Through the glass, we could see Jane pounding on the glass, screaming at the top of her lungs. She had a few cuts and bruises on her face, suggesting she had put up a fight. Even with the cuts and bruises, she still looked kind of cute.  
Wait, what am I saying?  
It seemed to be one way glass. When we came in, the people turned to look at us. They were wearing white lab coats with name tags. Most of them were male, but their were a couple females. When they saw Jeff, they automatically got up, and one started pulling out his phone. Jeff leapt with incredible speed at the one with the phone, and stabbed him in the chest. The man gasped in surprise, and his body lurched. He dropped the phone to the ground, and slumped over. Jeff pulled out the knife, and proceeded to kill the rest of the men in the room. Some tried to fight back, but were no match for Jeff the Killer. I was so fascinated by the way Jeff was killing with his knife, but I was also incredibly horrified at the same time.  
Soon, every man and woman in the room was slumped over on the floor, dead, blood pouring from their bodies as their hearts slowly stopped beating, as their life drained away. It was only then that I thought, these people might have families, and wives and kids. But they’re dead now. But it’s for the greater good, since we’re trying to stop Zalgo from killing everyone on Earth, I tried to reassure myself. Still, it...just...doesn’t…  
“Hey, Mark.” Jeff said, pulling me out of my thoughts. “Help me find a way to shatter this glass. I can’t do it with just my hands.” We started looking for things to throw against the glass, to break it. I picked up a chair, and thrust it against the glass. It bounced off the glass, but a hairline fracture appeared in the glass. Jane, who had been yelling and cursing at the top of her lungs, stopped. She backed up from the glass a step, looking confused. While looking for something else heavier, I noticed an intercom. I turned it on, and spoke.  
“Hello?” Jane looked up at the ceiling of her room. It was an intercom for her room. “Jane! We’re here to get you out. It’s me, Mark, and Jeff. We need help breaking this glass.” I told her. She smiled, and looked at the glass. She walked to the far end of her room, and turned back to the glass. She took a deep breath, and ran straight at it, slamming her shoulders against it, and the hairline fracture grew bigger. Jeff threw another chair at the glass, and it grew even bigger.  
Jane kept slamming her shoulders against the glass, and me and Jeff kept throwing chairs at the glass, until Jane ran at it one last time, and when she rammed her shoulders against it, it shattered, and she flew out the opening, and landed on top of me. We both fell to the floor, and I got the breath partially knocked out of me. Jane put her hands on the floor on either side of my face, and sat up. I looked into her eyes. Her green eyes. Her beautiful, green eyes. She smiled at me, staring back into my eyes. The light from the ceiling shone around her head like halo. It was beautiful. She was beautiful.  
Jeff cleared his throat, and we both looked at him.  
“We should go now.” he said, gesturing to the door. Me and Jane looked back at each other, and she got up off of me. She stood up, and I did the same. Jeff ran out the door, with Jane following. I ran after them, feeling disappointment, but I wasn’t sure why.  
We ran through the corridor and out into the hallway. Jeff turned left, and we followed him.  
“Where are we going now?” I asked.  
“We have to get Ben and Herobrine, unless the others have already gotten them.” he said, not turning back to look at me. Suddenly, a voice sounded over the intercom. We stopped.  
“Attention. The SCPs are escaping! The SCPs are esca-” there was the sound of a door opening, and a low growl. “No! No! NO! NO! AHHHHHH!” the voice screamed as the growling got louder. “NOOOO!” the voice died out, and the intercom shut off. We all looked at each other.  
“That’s not good.” Jane said. “Come on, we need to keep going.” Jeff nodded, and turned back and continued running down the hallway. We turned a few more corners, but after about the third turn, we stopped dead in our tracks.  
Something was standing at the end of the hall.


	20. Chapter 20

Down at the end of the hall, there was a...thing. It had short arms and legs. It’s skin looked like old paper, white with a tint of grey and yellow. It had two green circles on its head, which I was guessing were eyes. Below those were two black circles, and I had no idea what those were. It had red stripes on its face going up and down, around what looked like a mouth that was going up and down its face. Under that was another mouth, with sharp teeth. It stood there at the end of the hall, staring at us. Just staring.  
I unfroze, and looked at Jeff and Jane, who were still looking at the sculpture-like thing. “Well, what is that? It doesn’t seem to be doing anything. Let’s go.” I said, starting to walk towards it, but Jeff and Jane grabbed my arms and pulled me back. I turned to look at them. “What? What is that thing?” I asked. They were still staring directly at it. I turned back to look at it. It still looked harmless. Except for the bloody-looking face. That was creepy. But, the rest of him didn’t look threatening. I turned back to Jane and Jeff.  
“Well, what is it?” I asked again.  
“It’s a SCP, named ‘The Sculpture’” Jeff told me without looking away. “Have you ever heard of a Weeping Angel?” he asked. I nodded, then realized he wasn’t looking at me.  
“Yes, why?” I answered.  
“Well, it’s like one of those. If you don’t look at it, if moves. Very fast. And if it catches you, it snaps your neck. But it’s in our way. So, what are we going to do?” he asked. We were silent. Then Jane spoke up.  
“Wait, are you asking me?” she asked.  
“Well, I don’t have any ideas, and Mark didn’t know about it, so I doubt he has any plans. So, yes, I’m asking you.” he answered. I looked at Jane. She seemed to be thinking. Her eyes were also watering. She was trying hard not to blink. But she couldn’t resist, and she blinked. But, nothing happened because Jeff couldn’t blink, and since he’s been like that for at least a year, he’s probably trained to look a long time. But that made me think of something. Something I couldn’t help asking about.  
“Jeff, how are you able to go without blinking?” I asked. “I mean, you may have trained yourself to go without blinking for a long time, but you have to blink eventually. How do you deal with it?”  
“Is that really important right now?” he growled. I could see his eyes were starting to water, too. After a few moments, he grumbled and, still looking at the SCP, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small tube.  
“Jane, Mark, I really need you to keep looking at it for a second.” he told us. I turned at looked at the unmoving statue. I was starting to get frustrated. What about my other friends? Were they caught, too? These guys could be torturing them right now! What about the other creepypastas? We needed to do something.  
I couldn’t see what Jeff had been doing, but I heard him put the bottle back in his pocket. I kept staring at the SCP, trying to think of a plan. We couldn’t look away or blink without it coming closer, and snapping our necks, but we needed to get past it.  
Then, and idea hit me. It seemed so obvious.  
“Why don’t we just creep around it while still looking at it? That way, we can get past it, and it can’t touch us.” I said.  
“Oh. Right. Duh! That was so obvious.” Jane said. “Why didn’t we think of that?” She slowly crept towards the SCP, and, while still looking at it, crept through the right gap between it and the wall, until she was behind it. She gestured us towards her. She blinked , and I froze for a split second before I remembered me and Jeff were still both looking at it. I followed after Jane and crept next to the SCP. Once I got close enough, I could smell the creature. It smelled like old paper and sewage. I held my breath until I was next to Jane.  
Jeff started on his way, creeping along the side of the SCP until he reached us.  
“Okay, turn around the corner and get a little far away, but not too far as to leave me behind, and I’ll keep staring at it. As soon as I come around the corner, run as fast as you possibly can, alright?” he asked us. We both said yes. “Okay, then go, now!” We turned and ran around the corner, walking down a few feet. I turned back, and shouted that we had made it. I got ready to run. There was a few seconds, and Jeff appeared around the corner I turned back and ran, as fast as I could, down the hallway. Jeff somehow caught up with me and Jane, and we followed him down the white hallways, now with red glares from the flashing lights.  
I didn’t want to look back, but at the same time, I did. I looked over my shoulder, and saw the Sculpture was right behind us, but it had stopped. I turned around again, and kept running, following Jeff and Jane. We kept turning around corners, going deeper into the building, down the endless maze of hallways. I decided to look back again, and I couldn’t see the Sculpture anymore.  
“Guys, it’s gone. I think we’re safe now.” I heard Jeff and Jane breathe a sigh of relief. We slowed down, panting, eventually stopping. I was doubled over, trying to catch my breath. I looked over, and saw that Jeff and Jane were doing the same.  
After we did that, we were back on our way. I had forgotten what we were looking for.  
“Jeff, what are we looking for again?” I asked, walking beside him.  
“Herobrine and Ben, or the others if they already retrieved them.” he answered. We kept walking. Then, another question popped back into my head.  
“Hey, how are you able to keep your eyes open for so long?” I asked, remembering that he had not given me an answer. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the little bottle he had earlier.  
“I use eye drops.” he answered, handing me the bottle. I took a look at it, and saw that it was, in fact, an eye drop bottle. I handed it back to him, and he stuffed it back in his pocket. We kept walking. We turned another corner, and found another door. Jeff punched in the code on the keypad, and we went in.   
“Whose is this?” I asked.  
“It’s Herobrine’s.” he answered.  
It looked just like Jane’s. We walked into the observation room. It was empty, the glass window smashed. There were scientists’ bodies littered on the floor. Either Herobrine had escaped, or someone had rescued him.  
We walked back into the main hallway, and kept going. We turned a few more corners, until we eventually arrived at the door to Ben’s room. Or rooms. We went in, and proceeded to go into his observation room, and found more dead bodies, and the glass in here was smashed, too. It seemed he had escaped, too.  
“So is that all the guys we were going to rescue?” I asked Jeff as we were heading back out into the hallway.  
“Yes. The others would get the rest, and then rescue Ben and Herobrine if they had time.” he answered. “Now we just need to find them.” We kept turning down hallways. Again, I wondered how he could possibly remember which ways to go.  
We turned a corner, and found a dead body lying against the wall. It was another scientist, or worker, not a guard. His name tag read “SANDERS”. His neck was slit open, and the blood dripping from it was pooling in his lap. I nearly gagged. I turned away. Jeff looked at me, studying my reaction to the body.  
“If you’re gonna fight Zalgo, and hang around with us, you’re gonna need to toughen up.” he said. “‘Cause you’re gonna see a lot worse than this.” he kept walking, past the body. Jane followed suit. I followed them, trying not to look at the body.  
We kept walking, until we passed a brown door with another keypad. This keypad had a little green bar, which I guessed was for scanning keycards. I stopped, looking into the small window on the door. The room seemed to be a lab, but abandoned, which wasn’t surprising. My curiosity was strong, and I really wanted to look around.  
“Hey, Jeff. Jane. Come here. Check this out.” I said. They stopped, and turned towards me. They came closer, and looked through the window. Jane looked at it interestingly, while Jeff looked at it suspiciously.  
“I don’t know about that.” Jeff said.  
“Come on, Jeff!” Jane said. “It’s a lab! There could be cool stuff in there! Lets check it out! Don’t be a wimp.” she grabbed his keycard, and had the keypad scan it, and the door unlocked. She handed the keycard back to him, and walked in. I went in after her, hearing Jeff mumble behind me.  
“She’s calling a savage killer a wimp?” but he followed us in.  
The lab was filled with things you would usually find in a lab. Tons of crisp white tables with tons of papers all over them, and tons of test tubes filled with liquids of various colors. But there were also weird things, like jars filled with different substances, some of which were moving. One jar was filled with a red...thing. That’s the only description I had for it. It was pulsating like a microwave pizza does when it’s in the microwave. That always freaked me out, because it made it seem like the pizza was alive. Well, this thing definitely seemed like it was alive.  
I decided to move away from it and check out some of the other things in the room, but nothing else seemed interesting, just tons of jars and papers and test tubes.  
I was about to suggest we leave, until I found a special test tube sitting on a shelf in one of those things that can hold like 8 test tubes. I always forgot what they were called. The test tube was a mixture of black and silver, and it had a label on it, along with a red cap. I got closer, and picked up the test tube to read the label. It said SMDNA Sample #1. I had no idea what that meant. I was about to put it back when the door slammed open.  
“Hey! What are you doing in here!” a voice yelled. The door slamming open caused me to drop the test tube, and it shattered on the floor, and the liquid splashed on my legs and feet. It felt like it was burning against my bare skin, since I was wearing shorts. I tried to get it off, but it seemed to soak into my skin. I turned towards the door, and saw Jeff and Jane both rushing, knives out, towards the man, who was a guard. The both attacked his arms and legs, causing him to scream in pain, and drop to the floor. They then raised their knives, and plunged them both into his chest at the same time. His body contorted upwards, before settling back down to the floor, dead.


End file.
